Kiss Cam Complication
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: Modern AU - College/No Bending. Kuvira and Korra are always mistaken as being a couple. While Korra laughs off the assumption and insists Kuvira and Korra are always mistaken as being a couple. While Korra laughs off the assumption and insists that they're "just friends", Kuvira is secretly hurt with each denial. And then, they're caught on the Kiss Cam… Korvira. For Kuvirasenpai.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss Cam Complication**

* * *

 **Summary:** Kuvira and Korra are always mistaken as being a couple. While Korra laughs off the assumption and insists that they're "just friends", Kuvira is secretly hurt with each denial. And then, they're caught on the Kiss Cam…

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kuvira gritted her teeth and tried to think of every way she could let Korra know that she was angry without outwardly showing that she was angry. Why give her the satisfaction? Kuvira was always known as the calm, cool, and collected one. At least, in her mind. Most would say she was cold and shut out the world. Of course, people's opinion of her never mattered to her; she never lost sleep about it. But Korra's opinion mattered the most.

Granted, it wasn't like Korra had really tricked her into coming to Asami's basketball game. She did ask if Kuvira wanted to join for a night out, and that was true. They were out for the night; but with Mako, Bolin, Opal, and thousands of other students in support of the Republic City University's Raven Eagles.

Kuvira groaned loudly, although it was a moot point. She was quickly drowned out by the rest of the spectators in the arena. Kuvira huffed before looking over at Korra in annoyance, a look that she completely missed since she was too busy jumping to her feet, blowing into a multicolored stadium horn, and giving Bolin a high five. Korra quickly leaned over and rapidly slapped Kuvira on the arm, pointing to the court with her plastic musical instrument.

"Did you see that? Asami is killing this game!" she shouted, a huge grin splayed upon her face. Kuvira forced a smile onto her face, clearly over-exaggerated by the number of teeth shown, before giving her enthusiastic thumbs up. She rolled her eyes as soon as Korra looked away. Kuvira crossed her arms over her chest before slumping low into her seat.

A loud whistle pierced everyone's ears. Asami Sato jogged over to her team's side of the basketball court. She tugged the bottom of her jersey out from her waistband, using the bottom to wipe her forehead free of sweat. Asami fought back a smile as she heard Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Opal shouted their encouragement from the stands. She turned her focus to her coach, and reached a hand behind her back, quickly flashing a V for victory. Of course, it wasn't because Asami had a big head and knew the team was going it win. It was more a hidden code to show her friends that she had noticed them in the stands and heard their encouragement.

In fact Asami was one of the most humble people Kuvira had ever met. Her list of accomplishments is about as long as a standard novel and she's only twenty and in her junior year of college. How many other people can say they own their own successful Fortune 500 company? Though, she keeps all of that to a minimum and just moves through life gracefully. Sometimes it rubs Kuvira the wrong way, seeing someone go through so much and come out on top. Why did her life have to turn out any different?

"Having fun?" Korra asked as she collapsed back into her seat. She placed her stadium horn on the floor in between her feet. Korra turned in her seat, and smiled brightly, the fake RCU tattoo on her cheek started to crack. Bolin looked at the stadium horn at her feet before turning his attention to Opal and Mako seated next to him.

"The best," Kuvira answered, staring straight ahead at the water cooler across the room, her eyes tracing the lettering on the plastic. After a few moments she could feel Korra staring a hole into the side of her heard, and shifted uncomfortably underneath her gaze. Finally, after a few moments Kuvira slightly turned her head to face her, and instantly regretted it.

Kuvira got caught up in Korra's bright blue eyes. It was like a moth to a flame. Once you get a piercing gaze of her eyes, its hard to look away because they're that magnificent of a shade. If Kuvira had the choice, she would sit and try to figure out what specific shade color it is based on the color scale, but that would cause Kuvira to fall into dangerous territory.

Kuvira is known to be cool, calm, collected, and calculated. It makes it easier to move through life: not get too attached to anyone, that way it won't hurt when they let you down or disappoint you. This makes for having a small circle of friends, but it is easier to keep track of everything. Although, most of her friends were either from the family she was fostered into or acquired by becoming a friendly rival to Korra.

"What's up?" Korra asked, lightly nudging Kuvira on the shoulder.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I just have a paper I really need to finish." Kuvira finally turned away before glancing down at her watch. She then rolled her eyes and kicked the back of the chair of the high school girl squealing loudly in front of her. She was seated with a group of other girls her age, chatting and giggling loudly. They had caught the eye of a male college student and he flashed them a dazzling smile. Kuvira kicked the chair once more and silenced the group with a glare.

"You can have one night of fun, you know." Korra reached out and playfully poked Kuvira on the cheek. "It won't ruin your gpa."

"This paper is worth 30% of my grade," Kuvira quickly answered.

"Yeow." Korra's leaned back. Bolin looked over at Korra and then down at the stadium horn once more. "Fine, we can leave at half-time. That's not much longer now," she said, pointing up at the scoreboard. Bolin quickly reached over and plucked the horn from in between Korra's feet. "Just a few more seconds."

"Half time?" Kuvira pressed.

"Half time." Korra raised a pinkie finger. Kuvira scowled at it before sighing hard. She then reached out and wrapped her pinkie finger around Korra's. She forced herself not to smile. She forced herself not to react when she felt that familiar tingle at the bottom of her feet, or the shiver that raced up her spine upon contact. "I'll catch the highlights from Bolin and Mako. Besides, Asami will understand. She's a nerd just like you." Korra tapped Kuvira lightly on the nose.

"Ha, ha," Kuvira sneered. She jumped, clasping her hands over her ears as the buzzer sounded. Asami and the rest of the Raven Eagle's said a cheer before walking back onto the court.

"Still not used to that?" Korra asked.

"You think?!" she snapped.

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Opal jumped up to their feet and screamed encouragement as the the Raven Eagle's took their place. Asami re-tied her high ponytail before facing the referee holding her hands out, to catch the basketball. "Quit being a grump. I asked you here to loosen up. Have you ever had fun in your life?"

Kuvira bit the inside of her cheek. She hoped the pain would stop her from saying something foolish or silly, but the words still escaped past her lips. "Is that the only reason?" she questioned; her voice was calm but her mind went into fight or flight mode trying to decide if she should wait for an answer or immediately get up and leave.

Korra reclaimed her seat. She frowned, finally noting the empty space in front of her. She turned and lightly whacked Bolin on the back of his head. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him as soon as he turned, the stadium horn tightly held in his arms. Korra quickly turned her attention back to Kuvira. "You're my friend. Excuse me for enjoying my time with you, even if that means all we do is fight and be competitive." She then smiled warmly. "Although, that _is_ fun."

"True." Kuvira nodded in agreement.

"I'll buy you an ice cream on the way back to make it up to you." Korra quickly reached over, and with the speed of the wind, plucked the stadium horn out of Bolin's hands. She then blew into it, a loud sound blaring out of the other end as Asami was tossed the basketball, and threw it into play.

"You don't have to leave." Kuvira sat up in her seat. She placed her feet firmly onto the ground and then leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She watched as Asami was passed the ball, and shuffled around an opposing player with ease. "Clearly you're enjoying your time."

"I'm not about to let you walk back to campus by yourself." Korra cupped her hands around her mouth. "Go for play number 2! You got this, Asami!" She and Asami became close friends as Korra started at Republic City University a few months prior. Asami had dated Mako for a few weeks when Korra had arrived. Soon, the two had broken up because Mako and Korra had quickly formed a bond with each other and began to date. However, the two ended up fighting a lot and broke up soon after. While many expected Asami and Korra to be on bad terms due to dating the same guy, they formed a solid friendship as a result.

"I'm the captain of the judo team," Kuvira reminded her. "I think I'll be fine."

"You won't get me to change my find." Korra shook her head. "You know how stubborn I can be. I'm like you, but nicer." She flashed a wide toothy smile.

Kuvira rolled her eyes before turning away. She felt her cheeks and neck starting to warm, and knew they were about to turn a bright shade of red. Kuvira leaned down and picked up a pamphlet for the game, taking up fake interest in the articles inside. Anything to keep her focus and keep herself calm to keep the redness ay bay. "…chocolate ice cream?" she asked.

Korra let out a loud laugh before placing an arm around Kuvira's shoulders. "Whatever you want."

"Here's your food order," a man said as he stopped by their row of seats. He was wearing a red and white stripped shirt, with matching hat. A tray was held up by straps around his neck, and it was full of food. "Three hotdogs, two jumbo pretzels, some nachos, and a side of wings," he listed off while handing all the food to Korra, who happily licked her lips. "And one veggie burger for your girlfriend," he finished, passing Kuvira her wrapped food.

Kuvira dropped the sports pamphlet and reached up for her food, her cheeks now inflamed.

"Oh, we're not together," Korra corrected him. Kuvira swallowed hard, feeling sudden pain in her chest. She slumped a bit in her chair. "Just friends, and occasional rivals." She slumped more at each word.

"My apologies," the guy flushed. "I just thought-"

"No problem, dude." Korra waved her hand in the air. "We get it all the time." She raised one of her hotdogs in salute before shifting a plastic tray into place. It was connected to the back of the stadium seat in front of her. Korra quickly rearranged all her food, before rapidly rubbing her hands together. She stopped when she spotted Kuvira sitting still, the veggie burger gripped tightly in her hand. "Are you not hungry?" she asked.

"I'm cool," Kuvira insisted. She quickly sat up. Unwrapped her food, and took a huge bite. She then watched as Asami made a shot from the three-point line. The buzzer sounder loudly a few moments later, causing Kuvira to jump once more. The ball easily slipped through the net, barely touching the rim. Asami punched a fist into the air before jogging off the court, heading to the locker room with her teammates. The score is now 29-27.

"Half time," Kuvira announced, getting up to her feet. "Time to go."

"Wait, we have to stay for the entertainment at least." Korra reached up and pulled her back down, as she continued to inhale her food. "I hope they have the mascots do a game. That's the best part."

Kuvira scanned the court but found it empty. She then looked up at the large basketball stadium's score board above the center of the court. A large set of red lips displayed on the screen. A kissing sound came over the speakers. Soon the lips parted and showed a view of the audience. "Nope, it looks like the kiss cam." She shook her head. "How stupid."

"You think its dumb?" Korra asked around a mouthful of nachos. She nudged Bolin's arm with her elbow and held out her hand. Kuvira fought the urge to reach out and wipe off the cheese from around her lips, but refrained. There wouldn't be a reasonable enough explanation for the action. Bolin smacked a napkin into Korra's palm and she quickly cleaned her face.

"Putting people on the spot to kiss someone? Yes." Kuvira snorted. "It's pressure inducing and embarrassing."

"But fun to watch." Korra excitedly watched the big screen as various couples had the camera panned onto them. A few were so excited to be on screen that when they turned to share a kiss, they ended up knocking foreheads. One person ended up getting a bloody nose. The crowed erupted into laughter as a man and a woman were highlighted on the screen. He quickly pulled out a sign that read "this is my sister". Soon the stadium erupted into cheers as Dean Tenzin and his wife Pema appeared on the screen.

Kuvira couldn't help but half smile as they share a quick but sweet kiss. The two were held in high regard at the university and in Republic City as well. Of course, being the son and daughter-in-law of Aang, the founder of Republic City, may have something to do with it. Tenzin, though, has made a name for himself. Many flock to Republic City University to be able to take some courses under his guidance.

Kuvira quickly froze when she spotted herself on the camera. The screen filled with a large picture of her, Korra, and Bolin. Korra and Bolin punched each other on the arm before happily waving to the screen. Korra held up a finger and shouted her encouragement to the Raven Eagle's before holding up the number 4, Asami's jersey number. Bolin grabbed the stadium horn and blasted a loud note.

 _Who is that camera pointing to? It can't be me! Maybe it's a mistake? No, it is me. Where is that camera anyway? They're good at hiding themselves in this crowd. Wait, the camera isn't moving. Its showing me and Korra. Why us? Well, okay, Republic City is a very inclusive place, but why me? Why us? Does someone know? There's no way. What if…Korra kisses me? What if she doesn't? But what if she does? I hate being put on the spot likes this. Maybe it was that person with the food? It must be! He works here! When I find him, he will pay for doing this to me. Man, this is so embarrassing._

Kuvira must have looked silly on the giant screen because the girls in front of her turned and began giggling loudly, pointing at her. Kuvira blinked and straightened herself up in her chair. She quickly wiped the shocked look off her face and replaced it with one of indifference. Kuvira casually reached up and brushed her long-braided ponytail from behind her back to over her shoulder. Well, she tried to be casual about it. She was sure someone spotted her shaking hand.

Wiping her suddenly sweaty palms onto her pant legs, she slightly turned in her seat, facing Korra. She felt a wave of nervousness wash over her body. She cleared her throat and forced a smile, clapping loudly as Korra leaned over and placed a kiss on Bolin's cheek. Bolin in turn, leaned into Opal and kissed her, taking his time. The stadium erupted into laughter and loud cheering at their embrace. Korra laughed as she settled back into her seat, returning her attention to her food.

Kuvira inhaled sharply. She patted her hands against her knees before abruptly jumping out of her seat, accidentally knocking into Korra's tray.

"Where are you going?" Korra shouted.

"My paper!" Kuvira called over her shoulder. "Later." She calmly jogged up the stairs of the stadium seats and into the plaza. As soon as her feet hit the smooth surface, she broke out into a sprint. Kuvira through her body into the doors and rushed out into the cool night, heading straight for her dormitory.

 _Stupid kiss cam!_

* * *

 **AN: Please follow new fanfiction twitter, AngelofStarzFFN to stay up to date on new stories and chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss Cam Complication  
**

* * *

 **Summary:** Kuvira and Korra are always mistaken as being a couple. While Korra laughs off the assumption and insists that they're "just friends", Kuvira is secretly hurt with each denial. And then, they're caught on the Kiss Cam…

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Kuvira quickly lifted her head out of her Anatomy and Physiology textbook when she heard a loud knock on her door. She blinked a few times, wiping the little bit of drool off her chin before adjusting the glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. After brushing her long hair behind her shoulders, she got up off her bed and crossed the room. She peered through the peephole before twisting the doorknob and pulling the door wide open.

"We won!" Asami said as soon as the door opened. She reached up and brushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear. Now that the game was over, she had pulled it down from a ponytail. Asami always chided Kuvira for having her hair pulled back, warning about split ends, which Kuvira would counter that with her hair braided it was in a protective style. Plus, whenever she was lounging around or studying in her dorm room, Kuvira's hair would be taken out of the braid so she could be more comfortable.

"No surprise there," Kuvira answered. She moved to the side, allowing Asami to enter her room. "The Raven Eagles have been doing well since you came to the school." She moved the pile text books from her desk chair to a space next to her bed to give Asami a place to sit. "You're not out celebrating?" Kuvira moved a pillow from the head of her bed to the adjacent wall, giving her back some support as she sat up straight.

"I already did. There's only so much root beer floats I can handle," Asami said with a smile.

"Root beer floats or the root beer float burping contests Korra and Bolin always have?" Kuvira asked. No matter what the reason was for celebrating, Korra and Bolin would order round after round of root beer floats to see who could drink the most, before evolving, or in this case devolving, to a belching contest. After witnessing one too many of those contest, two: one at a holiday party and the other at a Bolin's birthday party, Kuvira made it a point of leaving before the festivities got too out of hand. She always thought the two were overcompensating about not yet reaching the legal drinking age.

"It is fun going out, but once it hits that point of the night, it's time to call it quits," Asami chuckled.

"If only my patented burping soda was finished. Willy Wonka got his formula all wrong. Once I complete it, I can blow them out of the water and then maybe they'll finally act like human being while out in public." Kuvira snapped her fingers. "Too bad I missed the festivities."

"You wouldn't have to if you came out to eat with us," Asami pointed out.

"One dinner at the arena is enough for me," Kuvira answered. She crossed one leg over the other, hooking her ankles together, before raising her hand in a dismissive motion. "Go ahead," she sighed.

"Go ahead with what?"

"What you came here to say." Kuvira rolled her eyes. "How if I weren't so… _me_ …Korra would notice that I like her and we can be together?" She then covered her face with her hands, shaking her head back and forth. "Uggg, that sounds so cheesy."

"I have to agree with you on that one," Asami said, raising a finger into the air.

"Which? That I'm in my way or what I said was cheesy."

Asami didn't respond, she just reached up and tapped her temple. Kuvira reached behind her back and grabbed the pillow before quickly launching it towards Asami's face, who easily knocked it to the floor. The two stared at the pillow on the floor, before Asami reached up and fluffed her hair, sending Kuvira a wink.

Kuvira and Asami were lab partners for all their science courses and were sparring partners from time to time. While Kuvira did enjoy the competitiveness, she had when sparring with Korra, or really in anything they did, she often found herself, from time to time, preferring to spar with Asami who took the time to focus on the mental challenges of sparring as well as the physical.

"For the record, there's nothing wrong with you," Asami said. "I don't think you're making headway with Korra because you're stubborn."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry, she is too." Asami smiled. "I also think it's because you aren't giving her the signs that you're interested." She got up from her seat and turned the chair so that it faced Kuvira. She reclaimed her seat, and crossed her arms over her chest, and moved one leg over the other.

"I'm not going to be one of those girls who completely changes just to be noticed," Kuvira snapped. "That's the worst tactic."

"You don't have to. I don't think you should." Asami pulled her lips into a thin line, exhaling slowly through her nose. She looked up at the ceiling, as if she were looking for strength from a higher being, which Kuvira knew wasn't true. Asami may be friends with a lot of spiritual people, but it was something that she herself wasn't interested in. While Kuvira never outright asked the reason, she had a suspicion it had something to do with her parents and the life she was forced into.

"It's just…there's a wall around you that you refuse to let down," Asami said carefully. "Sometimes, I'm amazed that you even talk to me about this. You can be so quiet and reserved and you tend to isolate yourself."

"No, I-" Kuvira was quickly silenced by Asami holding up a hand. It wasn't that she was intimidated by the young beauty, far from it, but with the very few friends she did have, it is much easier to sometimes put her pride aside and listen to what they had to say. It didn't necessarily mean she had to do what was suggested.

"Case in point, you always leave our dinners early," Asami said, lowering a finger. "You don't say goodbye when you are leaving." She folded a second finger. "You don't really add to the conversation, and when you do it's a snarky one liner." She folded her thumb to the middle of her palm. "I get the feeling that you don't talk about yourself or your interests because others don't really get it or have made fun of it in the past so you don't want to share, to save yourself from the ridicule." Asami looked at her pointer finger, the only one remaining tall. She wiggled it around a bit before pointing directly at Kuvira. "Need I continue? I have a whole other hand to use."

Kuvira remained still, but her right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "…Touché," she finally admitted.

"I don't know, maybe I'm missing something you aren't telling me."

"I'm sorry, you must be at least a level 4 friend to unlock my tragic backstory," she said with a smile. Asami chuckled and shook her head. It was a pretty decent one liner, but something about the way Kuvira's face slightly fell after saying it, mad her realize there was a bit of truth to it.

Kuvira's phone rang. Asami glanced at the lit-up screen and raised her eyebrow in silent judgement as the tune of the Imperial March from Star Wars filled the small room. Kuvira quickly picked up her phone, pressed the accept button, and then held it to her ear.

"What do you want?" she barked into the phone. Asami looked at her in surprise.

"No hello? No how are you?" Korra's loud voice came out of the small earpiece. Asami let out a laugh before covering her mouth with her hand.

"No!" Kuvira snapped. She pushed herself forward so that her feet touched the floor. Kuvira reached down and picked up the pillow before leaning forward and smashing it into Asami's face, quickly muffling her laughter. "No hello, or how are you. What is it?"

"Okay, grump cat," Korra snickered. "I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go to the carnival tomorrow.

"What carnival?"

"Surely you leave your room long enough to do something other than use the bathroom," Korra said. Kuvira could almost hear her smiling through the phone. "They've been talking about it all month. It's to raise money for Republic City's Rescue Mission."

"I don't know," Kuvira muttered.

"Oh, come on!" Korra insisted. "There will be food, and games, and rides, and games, and fun! And games!"

"You already said games."

"I know!" she shouted. "There will be a lot of games for me to beat you at."

"Is that right?" Before Kuvira could say anything else, Asami snatched her cell phone from her hand. Kuvira reached to grab it back, but Asami quickly pressed her foot into Kuvira's abdomen and forced her to lie back onto the bed.

"What kind of rides?" Asami asked.

"All kinds," Korra answered, not the least bit confused that she was suddenly talking to a new person. "There's even something as stupid as the Tunnel of Love," she snickered. "Like people can really fall in love on a ride. Anyway, tell Kuvira I really want her to go."

"She really wants you to go," Asami repeated, lifting her foot off Kuvira's stomach, though they both knew if Kuvira put up the smallest of a fight, she would have easily knocked Asami to the floor for being in such a vulnerable position.

"She does?" Kuvira asked, silently kicking herself for sounding so shocked and so…eager. Asami nodded once, waiting for a response. "…Two hours," she finally answered.

"She says two hours," Asami said.

"Excellent!" Korra cheered. "Let's say we meet up at the North gates at noon tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Asami said a quick goodbye before pressing the END button. The cell phone screen quickly turned dark.

Kuvira sighed before running a hand over her face.

"Don't sigh at me in that tone of voice," Asami instructed. She tossed Kuvira's phone onto the bed. "Don't go to the carnival for her."

"Then what am I going for?"

"To help the Rescue Mission," Asami answered simply. "And to have fun, you remember how to do that right?"

"I have to-"

"Study, I know," she sighed. "I do too. Going to college isn't always about studying and getting good grades to receive a piece of paper that will collect dust on your home office wall. It's also about understanding yourself."

"I understand myself fine," Kuvira snapped. "On the outside I may be an angry person…but on the inside, I'm angrier."

"You and Korra are so alike it's scary sometimes." Asami clicked her tongue before half-smiling. "No wonder you like her so much." Kuvira felt her face turning hot, which meant in the next few moments the tops of her cheekbones would turn a light shade of pink. She quickly turned away and took up sudden interest in straightening up the bedspread at the head of her bed. "Use those games to let your anger out. As for the Korra issue, leave that to me. I have an idea," Asami said.

"If this is just a way to embarrass me or something…" Kuvira said with a warning tone.

"It isn't," she insisted. "Don't you trust me?"

"No!" Kuvira immediately answered.

"Good to know," Asami said, with a half-smile, though to Kuvira it looked like a smirk. It sent a wave of uneasiness down her back.

* * *

 **AN: Please follow new fanfiction twitter, AngelofStarzFFN to stay up to date on new stories and chapters!**


End file.
